


And The World Caught Their Eyes

by JTHMManson4



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crime, Dark Plot, F/M, Gen, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: Beliefs. Desires. Blood. What will it take to strengthen Lucifer and Chloe's friendship after a string of deaths? The two will never be the same way again.





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Detective, it _clearly_ shows that she has D-sized cups.”

 

‘’…. _Lucifer._ ’’

 

‘’What, I’m merely pointing out that—“

 

‘’Lucifer! That’s not the point he—‘’

 

‘’Actually, guys, it kinda IS.”

 

Both of them immediately stopped their little squabble and turned to look at Ella. Chloe looked at her with furrowed brows and Lucifer looked at her with a knowing smirk.

 

The Devil straightened up, smoothing out his blazer, even pulling down on his sleeves from kneeling down towards the dead body. ‘’Do go on, Ms. Lopez….’’

 

This earned an eyeroll from Chloe. Not surprising in the least.

 

Ella emerged from behind the couch, holding up a bra that was covered somewhat in blood, twirling it a bit around to show them within her gloved fingers. Her black hair swung in her ponytail as she took a few strides over to the pair, motioning to the body. ‘’Look. It’s clearly hers.’’ She swung around, now pointing out a cloth near the bloodstained body, laying in red tinted carpet.

 

‘’For whatever reason, she wanted to deal with the wound head on, not wanting clothes in the way…’’

 

Chloe nodded as she listened to the other female, as Ella motioned around the crimescene.

 

Lucifer let out a slight laugh at that. ‘’Maybe sex go—‘’

 

Right at that moment, Ella held up the cloth to examine it more, and a shape caught Lucifer’s eye. The joyous attitude of his left almost immediately, as he stepped forward and grabbed at a clean corner of the cloth, it now revealing to be a shirt. Ella looked a little uneased—

 

‘’It’s a….. cross?’’ The supernatural being remarked, as his sight took in the almost cut out shape of the very symbol of Christianity surrounded by a bloodstain.

 

‘’Yeah… It’s strange, isn’t it?’’ Ella tried to give a slight airy remark, though the usual bounciness within her was significantly dulled.

 

 Chloe tilted her head, trying to turn the gears within her mind. She pulled out some blue gloves, quickly pulling them on, as she knelt back down towards the body.

 

‘’Hey, Ella?’’

 

Ella had to snap a bit out of it, looking down at Chloe. ‘’Uh, yeah?’’

 

‘’You took a picture of this so far, right?’’

 

A silent nod.

 

‘’Okay, good.’’

 

Chloe leaned over a bit, giving the hand that was covering the bloodspot a little tug, before a slight squicky noise gave indication of the main spot of injury to be shown. “Looks…. Like it might be religiously influenced, afterall….”

 

Lucifer’s attention was thoroughly drawn to the recently bagged bra--  
  
‘’Perfect good waste of a good body, I mean, honestly..’’ He muttered, turning it over and over again.

 

“I-It is?’’ Ella replied to Chloe, as she gently took the bag away from an offended looking Lucifer, placing it off to the side for now. She mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before kneeling down beside Chloe to look.

 

“Ms. Lopez—‘’ Lucifer said exasperated as he turned to the forensic expert. He froze, upon seeing the slight sickened look on Ella;s face. ‘’.. _Now,_ it can’t be THAT bad—‘’ A slight chuckle and the shake of the head before he himself leaned his hands on his knees to get a better look at the recently uncovered spot.

 

Chloe moved slightly to let the fallen angel to see better.

 

A burn mark of a cross was firmly planted in the woman’s body, plain as day. ‘’My, my.. someone has a dark sense of humor about things….’’ Lucifer muttered, finally a somewhat more somber tone occupied his voice.

 

‘’Yeah, no kidding..’’ Ella offhandedly commented, before motioning to the woman’s hand. “Hey… what’s that?’’

 

Both consultant and detective turned their attention to it, as Chloe turned it around to fully reveal what Ella pointed out. It just made Chloe confused, as she stared at it.

 

‘’What is it?’’ The blonde asked.

 

‘’Dunno. Looks like a symbol though.’’

 

‘’Looks like scratches, kind of….’’ Her tone, curious.

 

‘’…..Bloody hell.’’ The suave voice of the British accent spoke up. ‘’It’s a sigil. At least it looks like one….’’

 

‘’A… what?’’ Chloe piped up.

 

‘’….A magickal symbol.’’

 

Chloe still looked clueless.

 

Lucifer sighed, this time it was his turn to roll his eyes. ‘’No, not Mr. Houdini sort of thingy. Actual New-Agey sort of thingy. You know, Wicca, Paganism, and so forth.’’

 

‘’..I’m not surprised—‘’ An exasperated sigh, and a shake of the head. “So you’re saying someone casted… I don’t know, a curse or something?”

 

‘’…Hmm, I haven’t the foggest yet. Do I look like a fortune teller to you, Detective, hm?’’

 

‘’Of course. What was I thinking?’’ She replied sarcastically, shaking her head.

 

‘’Glad you can agree—‘’

 

He curtly replied, before going into thought. He carefully turned the hand around, back and forth, as he squinted his eyes. Why? Why did it feel… so familiar?

 

His eyes finally snapped up after what seemed like hours upon staring at it. Immediately, he tuned out whatever conversation Ella and Chloe seemed to be having at this point.

 

_Dear ol’ me…_

 

The lone thought strayed across his mind as he habitually reached into the inside pocket of his blazer, pulling out his flask. With a swig, he felt that all too good burn down his throat. He supposed he could contact his brother and see if he had recognized it. With no hesitation, the rebellious angel pulled out his sleek device, quickly letting his fingers dance across the screen.

 

Pulling up Amenadiel’s chat window—

 

_-Hey, big  bro, got something for you_

_-What is it??_

_-Sadly, no hookers, or a fancy drink…_

_-???_

Lucifer had to roll his eyes. Sadly, his brother still couldn’t take a joke…

 

- _OHHHH. Something important, then? Right? Deflecting.. it with humor.. good, ol’ Luci._

Oh, bloody hell. The angel was doing it again. ANALYZING….

 

_-… Right. Well. Here it is, let me know what you think._

He huffed, now taking a photo when the two wouldn’t notice. In an instant, he sent it.

 

- _Well?  
-Bro?_

_-Come on, now…_

The club owner snorted, pocketing his phone for at least now, before striding casually over to the other two. ‘’So?’’ Who knew what the fool was doing taking so long to reply?

 

Ella smiled a bit, holding up a bagged phone. ‘’We should know after I go through this.’’

 

Some time passed—

 

Chloe’s car tore down the roads back to the precinct while Lucifer sat in the passenger seat, checking out the daily social media trends. ‘’Oh, lookie here, Detective…. The fattest woman in all of existence just got a _massive_ surgery….’’

 

Chloe shook his head. ‘’You know I can’t look, Lucifer.’’

 

‘’It’s one of the juiciest stories though!’’ A pause. ‘’Fine, at a stoplight….’’

 

‘’…You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

 

‘’What?’’

 

‘’I thought… your focus would be a little more on the case, this time is all.”

 

He shrugged, sighing. ‘’It… still somewhat is. Then again, your disbelief…..’’

 

It was time for her to sigh. Time to revisit their old argument. ‘’You think you’re the Devil, Lucifer. How am I supposed to react?’’

 

‘’Well--- I…. I don’t know! Okay, okay.. fine, FINE.’’

 

‘’Look… I want to believe you but… it’s just….’’

 

‘’Go on, Detective.’’ He said in between somewhat gritted teeth, attention fully off his phone now.

 

‘’It’s… nothing. I just grew up in a household that… was more focused on logical happenings.’’

 

‘’…I’ve told you, I have NO reason to lie about who I am…!”

 

Chloe was growing annoyed. ‘’Look… if you had some kind of horrible trauma back when you were a kid—‘’

 

‘’YES, my father kicked me out of Heaven!’’

 

‘’----you don’t have to tell me.. until you’re ready. Like I said before.’’

 

‘’You’ve had your proof before……’’ Anger leaked through his tone.

 

“Look.. the case… A… sigil, right?”

 

No answer.

 

Great, now she was getting the silent treatment. She threw a lone look down below, before looking back up towards the traffic. ‘’Proof, right? If…. This is what you’re thinking what it is, then…..”

 

A growl.

 

At least she was getting an acknowledgement now. “Maybe it’ll lead us somewhere, and it’ll…. Make me question things…’’ She finished quietly, not sure of how to feel about that.

 

‘’Fair enough.’’ A low, dangerous tone slipped out of Lucifer’s mouth, but it seemed like he accepted her answer.

 

Lucifer shifted slightly, finally feeling content enough to get back on his phone, at least a bit begrudgingly. He kept silent—

 

But the next thing he knew, it flew right out of his hands as Chloe slammed on her brakes.

 

‘’Detective!’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, thanks for all the kudos so far. c': Didn't expect it one a bit~ Things heat up a little in this chapter... you'll see. ;) Also hoping that I'm keeping the characters in character, especially Chloe. Heh.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Curiosity._

Blurriness---

It’s what crossed Lucifer’s mind as he pushed himself off the dashboard, taking in the car’s cracked windshield. ‘’W-What..’’ His voice feeling cracked, as he lifted a hand up to the side of his face, then drew it back.

 _Red._ Blood. Eyes widened—

He threw a look over to Chloe who looked dazed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he felt was aching slightly.

‘’Just keep calm…. We’re okay..’’ She assured, finally allowing him to look around.

‘’What.. in the bloody….’’ He muttered. Her car’s front looked a little banged up but overall okay. He blinked. His vulnerability reared its ugly head once again…

Car alarms went off around their environment.. Cars started to get going again—but there was another car that looked a bit banged up and on the sidewalk, not moving. It got the Devil’s attention, and he grumbled a bit trying to move. _S..Shit.._ He mentally cursed, stumbling a bit to get out. He didn’t pay much attention, but Chloe did as well.

He heard the all too familiar phone noises—

She was calling 911.

The club owner moved forward, chastising himself as he had a slight hard time. There was a figure—A figure sitting within the driver’s side, who groaned as well.

Was it the human stain who could have killed **_HIS_** detective?

A laugh slipped from his mouth, as he shook his head as he got closer. ‘’Well, well, well… Let’s talk, shall _we?_ ’’

His steps halted.

Lucifer’s amusement fell right off his face, as the person disappeared right out of the seat. _Vanished into thin air._  He hurried his pace, as he placed his hands tightly onto the driver’s door, trying to dig his nails into the paint…

HOW--?

Dread started to settled within his form. Something supernatural… Was it? There was no other explanation, at least what he could tell. Was this the sole vehicle to crash into them or--? He tossed a look over the scene, which had mostly turned back to normal, though the strangeness lingered within the atmosphere. His back hit the side of the car, as he looked over it….

What was missing?

“Lucifer..?” A gentle, but guarded voice.

He tossed his view over to Chloe. ‘’Detective…”

‘’Don’t worry, I-I’m okay.. Are you?’’

‘’I—‘’ He looked back into the car, after examining the mostly not-telling environment. The car he had looked into earlier—he spun back around, nearly stumbling into it. ‘’I’m.. mostly fine.’’ He nearly mumbled, grunting. _How frustrating…._

‘’Lucifer, sit down.’’ She said with concern laced into her voice.

‘’There was someone there in the car, Detective, but—“

‘’There was?’’

_Of course she didn’t bloody notice._

She peeked within the car, not noticing anything off. Within a moment, she grabbed underneath Lucifer’s arm, leading him gently to the curb before them. He didn’t resist, though was on slight edge.

‘’Don’t worry, there’s an ambulance on the way….’’ She held out something.

Confusion flashed onto his features, until his mind registered that was his phone. With a grunt as a ‘thanks’, he took it slipping it into his blazer’s inner pocket. He then nodded.

‘’..Right…’’

Chloe let her hand finally slide off of his arm, as she blew out a sigh. ‘’You said there was a guy in there?.. He must have ran off… Could have been the guilty one..’’ She said, looking over the mysterious man’s car.

‘’He disappeared, Detective. Into thin air.’’

She was immediately reminded of the time when Lucifer was cornered in Lux… It had been strange, no doubt. They had searched all around, but hadn’t found him—He was damned talented in hiding, wasn’t he? And not just _mentally._ She shook her head, pulling herself back to the present.

‘’He couldn’t have gotten too far. There might be clues.’’

‘’You think?’’ He gave her a look, of disbelief.

‘’Yes.’’ She missed it, as she carefully got up to check the car, carefully peering into it. Nothing noteworthy. Hm. She furrowed her brows, as she put a hand on the window of the car’s door, taking a look across the scene of the street. She sighed in annoyance. She’ll have Ella examine this car later…

Maybe. It wasn’t of much importance if the person didn’t do the crime.

‘’Detective?’’ Something occurred to Lucifer.

‘’Er—yeah?’’ She blinked, brought abruptly out of her thoughts.

“Was there a gust of wind earlier?’’

‘’What… was he talking about? ‘’..What?’’ Confusion within her tone.

‘’Before….. whatever happened to us.’’

‘’…Lucifer, weather is weird sometimes.’’

‘’Yes, but—‘’

‘’What, something odd about it?’’ She said, not accusing.

Lucifer huffed a little. ‘’Yes, actually….’’

She shrugged. ‘’Don’t know what to tell you….’’

He laughed. ‘’I doubt it’s related to the case, but.. you never know with some of my family…”

 _Right, the supernatural…_ ‘’I doubt it. No link to it.” She said, saying what exactly what she thought on the matter.

‘’Good one actually, Detective. Very true….’’ He said with furrowed brows. Still something odd. Before she could respond back, there were sirens within the distance, starting to get louder each moment.

‘’Stay here.’’ Chloe said, before standing up ad going back over to her car to lean on it, as she kept her eyes down the street.

Like a parted seas, quite unlike of how Moses did it, the cars slowed down and pulled aside along the sides of the road. Life halted all of a sudden—

The red and white truck coming down the middle.

It pulled off to the side of the road, allowing itself to find a parking spot. Luckily there was, so traffic could start up again. Its lights and engine shut off. The EMT’s got out, rushing over to the two.

The next thing happened was that Lucifer felt someone lift him up, and he groaned a bit at it.

Next thing he knew, he was within the vehicle being rushed off to the hospital.

 

\--

 

‘’Please, Mr. Morningstar, sit still.”

Was she **really** saying this to an _adult?_

‘’But, I insist, I’m fine Ms….?’’ Lucifer intoned, as he kept on being curious with what seemed like every object within the room.

She smiled at him, though she sighed as well. Handsome, yes… Getting on her nerves somehow too. ‘’…Karey.’’ She motioned to the table once again. “Please.”

‘’…Well, I suppose this is rather an interesting place for a blowjob, but… very well.’’ Lucifer situated himself onto the table and was about to unzip himself.

“Yes!..—‘’ Lucifer perked up at her response with a naughty grin. “..I mean..’’ She shook her head. ‘’Er, later…. Please, where else do you hurt?’’

‘’… _Oh._ Right. Well.. You can drop by Lux later. How does that sound?’’

A blush covered her face, as she looked away. ‘’I have a husband though…..”

Lucifer chuckled as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt. ‘’…What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him, really.”

‘’True, but….’’

His expression suddenly turned somewhat serious. ‘’But if you’d rather not….”

She nodded. ‘’I-I’ll think about it. He’s never… been too good to me.”

‘’Very well then.”

With that, she stepped closer, starting to examine him, as he placed a hand on his side. ‘’Used to ache here a bit…” He moved his clothing a bit.

She got closer, her face somewhat heating. ‘’Hm….’’ She carefully touched around the area, gently. ‘’Looks like a slight bruise… Do you feel okay otherwise?’’

‘’Some bruises on my one leg, but… Nothing to note, _Eyecandy._ ’’ A smirk.

She instantly flushed, leaning back up. ‘’Right, let’s patch up the wound on your head…’’

‘’.. _Which?_ ’’

‘’…..Lucifer, seriously??’’ A voice broke out, passing by the cracked door.

‘’Detective!’’ Lucifer broke out into a slight grin, waving her in.

She heaved a sigh, pushing the door in and stepping inside. ‘’I’m his partner at the LAPD, and was in the car with him. Can I come in?’’

Karey blinked, then looked at Lucifer, then back again. ‘’…Yeah, sure, just stay out of the way.’’ There was a slight edge to her voice, but otherwise gentle.

Chloe furrowed her brows. What had she missed? When she came into view, they could see a bandage covering her rolled up sleeve. ‘’How is he?’’

‘’….Quite alright.’’

Lucifer snorted. Sexual tension, much? ‘’Now, now, ladies…. I’m just fine, plenty of me for _both_ of you.’’

Chloe lifted her eyebrows and looked at the ceiling briefly. ‘’Yeah, definitely feeling better…..’’

‘’All ready for a threesome.”

‘’…. _OKAY_ then!’’ Chloe said out of awkwardness. ‘’….You know the car that you suspected about?’’ Hopefully, the subject could be turned away from such provocative things.

There was a slight offense within his face. ‘’…Yes…. Why?’’

Relief. “While we haven’t been able to find the suspect, we were able to identify the car, and its banged up status matches with my car…’’

Lucifer furrowed his brows, thinking on something.

‘’What?’’

‘’…..I need a drink.’’

‘’We need to get back to the station, it’s no time for drinki—Right, I’m talking about _you.._ ’’

At that mention, he pulled out his flask and took a small swig. ‘’Well….. wouldn't it be better if I relaxed to recover?’’

She ran her tongue over her teeth, crossing her arms gently. He did end up a little worse off than she did, afterall. ‘’Fine… I’ll drop you off at Lux.”

The nurse was about done. ‘’…Lovely.’’

It wasn’t much longer until she got completely done, and they were pretty much on the way out by this point. With one final swig, Lucifer stepped outside with Chloe, heading towards her rental car at least for now while her car got repairs.

The sun beat down on them, casting shadows onto the pavement.

‘’Are you alright by the way Detective?’’

She blinked, as she got herself situated within the driver’s seat. She ran a hand over her arm, and she showed a slight smile. ‘’Yeah… I’ll be fine..’’

‘’What is it..?’’ Lucifer said with curiosity, taking her arm a bit, before she slipped it out his hands.

‘’Just… some scratches. That’s all.’’

‘’Then…. Off to a speedy recovery then, hm?’’

God, she wished he’d be more like this. She already suppressed her romantic feelings towards him; it was great they could be still friends though. ‘’..Yeah. Definitely.’’ With that, she started the car when he hurriedly put on his seatbelt. No need for another accident.

It was finally time. ‘’…Any progress on the case?’’ Lucifer said a bit pensively.

‘’Uhm… nothing much just yet. Ella’s still cracking their phone. She found it later.’’

‘’Alright then…’’

With that, they fell into silence.

The tall buildings were a victim of the sun just as much as their car was---

The shadows playing on the buildings, all the while the noise of L. A. signifying its pure life. A smile would have come to Lucifer’s face if things were different. This city was simply wondrous, whether it was students, robbers, vigilantes, or whathaveyou. A series of turns and stops were carved into the path of the way to Lux, and the shadows all but put Lux into a spotlight as the car finally slow down in front of the tall building.

‘’Home, sweet home…’’ Lucifer muttered, as he nodded at Chloe before carefully climbing out with a grunt.

‘’I’ll update you later if we figure out anything else.’’

‘’Understood.’’

A simple reply, as he briefly watched her pull away after he shut the passenger’s door.

His eyes went up what was his home, and he smirked. He had texted Maze earlier in the hospital, hopefully she had gotten the text and she was on her way soon.

It’d be a couple more hours before the club would open, so at least he’d have some peace to properly absorb what all had happened so far. With a habit, he checked his phone, scrolling through his messages just by a bit to land onto Amenadiel’s chat window.

Oh? He replied, finally?

_-I’m sorry, Luci. What is it supposed to be?_

A sigh. Damn. With his fingers he started to tap out a response as he leaned against the front doors of his club.

- _Oh, for… it’s supposed to be a sigil I’ll keep you updated I suppose_

_-??? Okay._

With a huff, he unlocked a door and let himself in. His steps sounded off letting life fill the empty area, walking down the steps leading down to the main floor, and his eyes locked onto the bar. He winced. Grabbing the railing, he stayed there for a moment before striding over.

_Injuries should heal faster now I’m not around Chloe any longer._

A hand reached up and pulled off a liquor, and he started to pour it into a glass he had gotten out. ‘’Enjoy, Lucifer.” He smiled to empty space across the bar.

A few moments passed, and he was on the other side, carefully sitting down.

Bloody hell. If it wasn’t for the car accident….

He tipped his glass up towards the bar, smiling. ‘’Thank you, you’re an handsome Devil yourself. Ha.’’ With that, he downed it and poured another.

Silence fell onto the scene, until---

‘’Drinking alone. That’s a rarity for you.’’

_Mazikeen._


End file.
